Estupida Sonrisa
by Lupi-chan
Summary: A Ruki(Rika)le desepera una característica de Ryo, pero algo ocurre y ella se pone a pensar sobre lo ke realmente siente hacia Ryo


Estúpida sonrisa

Haber déjenme ubicarlos un poquito: se supone que esto ocurre cuando Rika, Kenta y Hirokazu se encuentran por primera vez con Ryo, la historia es contada por Rika. Oki espero les guste ya sabrán el porqué del título, la vdd no soy buena poniendo títulos -- xD

-¡No sé que le ven de grandioso!- hice una nueva reclamación. Kenta, Hirokazu y Ryo me miraron nuevamente, Hirokazu tenía una mirada que mostraba algo de insatisfacción, Kenta al parecer estaba resignado ante mi comportamiento, y Ryo... él me miraba diferente, como si tratara de encontrar alguna respuesta del porqué de mis palabras, luego mostró una ligera sonrisa, eso me hizo enfurecer aún más ¡Es tan odioso! Bueno, la verdad es que no sé porqué me molestó el que me sonriera, quise evitar su mirada y voltee a otro lado.

-¡Ja!, estás celosa porque sabes que es mejor que tú- dijo Hirokazu

-Basta, no digas eso la verdad no es para tanto- le contestó Ryo con una gran sonrisa. ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡Siempre sonríe! ¿Acaso nunca se molesta? ¡Me la pasé diciendo comentarios sobre mi desagrado hacia él y lo único que hacía era sonreír! La verdad es desesperante...

Decidí separarme del grupo pues éste tonto me tenía harta, caminé a ningún lado con Renamon a mi lado mientras pensaba en los comentarios que ese niño había hecho que me enfureciera (vaya que salió alrevés de cómo lo pensé), mi camarada digimon y yo recorrimos unos cuantos metros cuando una voz me detuvo, no hizo falta que yo volteara para ver de quién se trataba, con sólo escuchar esa voz que no podía sacar de mi cabeza pues era la causa de mi enojo me detuve y sin voltear le pregunté de manera agresiva como es mi costumbre:

-¡¿qué quieres ahora?!

-vamos no te enojes- respondió. Ante esto me di la vuelta y me encontré nuevamente con aquella irritante sonrisa.

-¡¿que no me enoje?! - ¡tú no sabes lo que he tenido que soportar en compañía de esos sujetos ¿pero sabes qué más?!- Yo seguía gritando mientras Ryo sólo escuchaba con atención, se mostraba muy calmado lo cual me desesperó aún más- ¡no son las únicas personas a las que tengo que aguantar, porque luego llegas tú: gran lucido e incompetente!

Ryo volvió a mostrar su estúpida sonrisa, luego se acercó a mí y con una de sus manos me tomó suavemente el hombro derecho y aun con esa... sonrisa me dijo:

-Rika tranquilízate, la verdad yo apenas estoy conociendo a Hirokazu y Kenta, y pienso que son buenas personas, además creo que tú misma eres la causa de tu enojo, por lo que he visto tienes una carácter fuerte.

Bajé la mirada mientras trataba de calmarme, miré más allá de él y vi junto a la fogata a Hirokazu y Kenta que hablaban sobre algo y luego voltearon hacia donde yo estaba...

-"estoy tranquilizándome- pensé- tal y como Ryo lo ha pedido... ¡un momento!"- alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, se mostraba paciente y aun con... ¡esa sonrisa! "¡¿Porqué he de hacer lo que él dice?!"- mientras pensé esto fruncí el seño. Su rostro cambió, ahora mostraba algo de duda, tal vez fue por el repentino cambio de mi expresión facial, decidí quietarle la duda diciéndole:- ¡Si tengo un carácter fuerte a ti no te importa! ¡Así soy y me gusta ser así! ¡Al parecer no conoces bien a las personas o ya se te olvidó cómo son, porque después de que pases un tiempo con esos sujetos te darás cuenta de que tengo razón y ya no los soportarás!

-Rika, creo poder soportarlos, soy muy paciente... además yo no digo que cambies tu forma de ser, sólo que trates de tranquilizarte.

-¡Pero eso a ti no te interesa, así que déjame en paz!

-aunque no lo creas sí me interesa- me dijo con voz suave y nuevamente con esa expresión que hacía enfurecerme. Aun enojada no dije nada, sólo lo miraba tratando de encontrar respuesta del porqué le interesaba eso de mi, pero no pude aguantar más su mirada, así que desvié la mía y me voltee para seguir mi camino.

-Vámonos Renamon- le dije a mi compañero digimon, me disponía a caminar cuando Ryo me tomó del brazo izquierdo y me detuvo-¡oye ya deja de molestarme ¿quieres?!

-Si ya te vas, por lo menos hay que despedirnos- me dijo como si nada de lo que le hubiera dicho le hubiera importado.

-¡Adiós!- dije sin más volteándome de nuevo, pero el muy imbécil no se dio por vencido, se adelantó y se detuvo frente a mí para evitar que siguiera caminando. Ante esto me enfurecí aún más.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?¿te gusto o qué?- esto último lo dije sin pensarlo bien, de lo enojada que estaba ya no razonaba lo que decía.

-pues... sí, y no creo que esto sea un "adiós", si no un "hasta luego"- su primera respuesta me desconcertó en un principio, la verdad no la esperaba, y menos lo que hizo seguidamente: me tomó por los hombros y lentamente se acercó a mí hasta que juntó sus labios con los míos para así besarme. Ante éste acto me quedé aun más desconcertada, cuando se separó de mi mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza, pero ésta vez mi rostro no cambió, seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa.- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto- me sonrió con más emotivamente.

Al fin logré reaccionar pero no dije ni hice nada, sólo fruncí nuevamente el seño. Caminé para partir con Renamon.

-No deberías ir sola, pude ser peligroso, quédate con nosotros...

-Sé cuidarme sola- respondí fríamente

Voltee a la fogata y obviamente Kenta y Hirokazu se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó, debido a esto estaban boquiabiertos.

-Vámonos Renamon- di por segunda vez ésta indicación a mi camarada, así caminos dejando a Ryo que nos observaba alejarnos...

Mientras caminaba pensaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, y en verdad no sé si eso me gustó, es decir, me agradó y creo que Ryo también, pero estoy algo confundida, siento como algo nuevo... no sé cómo describirlo, es... raro, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, además ¿cómo me pude gustar alguien a quien detesto? Creo que pensándolo bien no lo detesto, es solo que... no sé, digo Ryo tiene lindos ojos, (con esa mirada que hace que me ponga nerviosa) y un gran carácter, aunque no creí que lo dijera tiene también esa linda sonrisa. Cielos, no entiendo esto, su sonrisa me hace enfadar, pero es linda, rayos todo esto es muy confuso para mi.

-Rika

-... Dime- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Renamon

-¿te sucede algo? Estás muy pensativa

-N-no es nada...

-¿acaso es lo que ocurrió con Ryo?

-...- me quedé callada, obviamente Renamon se dio cuenta de que era eso en lo que pensaba- bueno... yo...

Ranamón sonrió un poco- me lo imaginé, ¿y qué piensas al respecto?

-¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-es sólo curiosidad... los digimons no experimentamos cosas así...

Por un momento me quedé callada y decidí responder a su pregunta- bueno, ese tipo es un idiota, no entiendo porqué lo hizo, fue horrible...-pero no le pude decir la verdad, o no toda, pienso que fue un idiota, bueno, el caso es que a pesar de que lo que ocurrió en parte me agradó, pero no podía aceptarlo ante los demás. Además yo soy una chica antirromántica y rebelde... en verdad esto no fue la gran cosa, me sorprendió pero no por eso me siento entre las nubes (aunque relativamente estoy en ellas, ¡digo este mundo tiene nubecitas y relojes!) y viendo la imagen de Ryo entre rosas y flores brillantes, eso sí sería patético. Además no lo digo por guardar mi imagen de antirromántica y rebelde, es solo que no quiero que sepan que es lo que pienso al respecto

-¿Entonces Ryo aun te desagrada? ¿Acaso en ese momento no sentiste algo especial hacia él?

-me sigue siendo insoportable y no sentí nada en especial, tal vez sólo lo hizo para lucirse- respondí algo cortante

-Ya veo, como lo que hizo no fue sincero por eso no sentiste algo especial

-ajá- atiné a decir, creo que lo entendió de una manera que no lo esperaba, pero eso es lo que quiero, que lo entienda de la manera irreal. Con respecto a que si lo que hizo fue sincero o no... Yo creo que sí, pues en verdad sentí algo, además de su sinceridad... ¿cómo? No lo sé.

El tiempo pasó y prácticamente ese tema fue olvidado, al fin llegó el momento en el que nos pudimos reunir con los demás.

-¡Rika que bueno que nos reencontramos!- dijo alegremente Takato

Observé que Kenta y Hirokazu se encontraban ahí, pero no Ryo

-oye Rika, Ryo nos dijo que te saludáramos de su parte- dijo Hirokazu burlonamente y Kenta lo apoyaba

-...se puso tan triste cuando te fuiste- dijeron al unísono

-¡Escuchen ustedes dos, dejen de molestar o se las verán conmigo! ¡Ah! Y algo más: No le habrán contado a nadie lo que pasó ¿o si?- pregunté amenazadoramente

-claro que no Rika- dijo nerviosamente Kenta

-somos unas tumbas- dijo Hirokazu

-Eso espero o me encargaré de ponerlos dentro de ellas.

Ante mi amenaza al fin se tranquilizaron, luego me dirigí donde Takato y los demás... creo que volveré a ver a Ryo más pronto de lo que imagino, además él lo dijo: no es un "adiós" si no un "hasta luego"...

Hi! Bueno aquí tengo otro fic, lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y en realidad ese no era el final, de hecho no tenía final ya que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero releyendo creí que sería buena idea dejarlo hasta aquí Así que me decidí a pasarlo a la compu y de paso hacerle algunos arreglitos. Oki ya saben, algún comentario escríbanme a: 

Lupi-chan


End file.
